


Miss Communication

by Kaicielia



Series: Cheynne's Legacy [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Mommy and Daddy didn't raise a follower, cross-faction friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaicielia/pseuds/Kaicielia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reynne thought that Uncle Rick lost his life long ago, but it turns out he is imprisoned by the Republic. A breakout attempt does not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Communication

Reynne spoke to her parents from her cabin, rather than the holocommunicator on the ship, when they called. She had been quiet concerning her parentage around the crew, having seen enough young Sith broken down to nothing more than children of their parents. With a mother on the Dark Council she felt the need to make her way without their names connected.

“Your brother informs us that you have heard a rumor about Devrick being alive, imprisoned in some Republic cell.” Her mother had always had a strange relationship with Uncle Rick, trusting him implicitly but keeping her distance from him anyway.

“Yes,” Reynne answered her, cursing Nikkolas under her breath. This was supposed to be a surprise for them.

“We have heard the rumors also and I fear they are just that, rumors.”

“They come from a reliable source, do you have information I don’t?”

“You need to let this go,” her father cut in, never one for a drawn out debate.

“But what if it’s true?” she asked him, not willing to let the subject rest. “What if….”

“No,” he insisted again. “Promise me you’ll let this go. You’d be wasting your time and causing trouble with the Republic when we least need it.”

Reynne shifted from one foot to the other. She had already landed on Belsavis, her work for the Empire having slowed, and she had time of her own to spend as she wished. At this moment her crew was in the com room waiting on her instructions. As for causing trouble with the Republic….

“Say it,” her father interrupted her thoughts. “Say that you will let this go.”

“All right,” she snapped, having no intention of keeping her word. “I’ll let it go.”

“Thank you,” her parents said in unison, then her mother continued, “It would be nice to have you both home to visit some time. Hopefully you have the time soon.”

Reynne promised to look at her schedule before bidding them goodbye and cutting the connection. She then walked to the com room to hand out orders for the mission she had just promised not to pursue.

She stood tall and strode confidently into the room, looking over her crew as they sat and waited for their instructions. Jaesa sat in the front on the right, quietly waiting for her master to speak as any good apprentice would. Broonmark sat in the back of the room, understanding that he was best used when brute force was necessary. Reynne planned on leaving him behind with the ship, handling maintenance and acting as guard while she was away.

Between them Malavai snapped at Vette and Lieutenant Pierce, as he always did, believing the bars he wore should somehow cow the others into obedience. That was his way, though, propriety guiding his every action. He was a beautiful specimen, fit and tall with high cheekbones and gorgeous dark eyes. He had caught Reynne’s eye as soon as they met, yet every time she made a move he resisted; after all, it wouldn’t be proper.

Pierce, on the other hand, had caught her eye for entirely different reasons. He was a man of action, not content to wait on orders when something needed to be done. He and Vette both enjoyed Reynne’s offhand remarks and insults concerning politicians and the government hierarchy. She had decided she would make a move on him also, but had not yet had an opportunity in the short time he’d been with the crew.

“Jaesa will come with me,” she informed them, realizing that Malavai and Pierce would both disagree with her mission when they’d learned the details. “Vette and Broonmark, handle whatever maintenance is needed. You can go with Pierce if you need to purchase supplies. Pierce, you wanted to get those new modifications for our weapons, now’s your chance. If I understand correctly, they are sold here. Malavai, stay on the com.”

“But, my lord,” Malavai began.

Reynne held up a hand to silence him. “Communications, Malavai. I know who to call if I find myself in need of an appropriate greeting or a night alone.”

His face reddened with embarrassment and he tripped over his words. “Well… I…. Yes, my lord.” He shot threatening glances at Pierce and Vette, who barely managed to keep their laughs contained. 

 

The captain at the outpost started when he saw Reynne and Jaesa approach. “I was under the impression you had completed your business, my lord. Was there something more you needed?”

She stared at the man for a moment, making him uneasy. He cut a fine form himself and she entertained thoughts of showing him the side of a Sith he’d likely never imagined he’d see. He dropped his eyes, fearing that he had somehow insulted her, and she decided he wasn’t worth her time. Finally she spoke.

“I seek another prisoner, first imprisoned here more than a decade ago.”

“I can help you look; do you have a name or description of the person? Their charges may also aid in the search.”

“His given name is Devrick Mollas, although he was always known to me as Rick. Human, dark hair. I never did know what his charges were.” 

He entered the information into a computer and frowned. “I have no record of someone by that name, but then the Republic managed to be negligent with a lot of their record keeping here. Do you have any other information?”

“He was one of their own, may have been considered a security risk.”

He continued to work at his computer for several minutes before finally looking back. “You can try the maximum security sector, there are a couple of areas there where they keep their high profile cases.”

Reynne and Jaesa rode the taxi to the Imperial base in the maximum security sector. Reynne spoke with an officer on duty there, but he wasn’t able to give her any more information and they were soon on their way to see the most infamous Republic offenders; serial murderers, terrorists and well known public figures who threatened the Republic government.

As they travelled, Reynne explained to Jaesa who the man they were rescuing was and how he was known to her.

“Before I was born, my mother and father met a Jedi,” she began, which immediately caught the girl’s attention. “He had been brainwashed to accept the Jedi view of life, just as the Dark Council brainwashes Sith into a shared view of life, but found that my parents did not fit the image that had been pounded into his head.”

Jaesa stared at her in blank amazement. That Uncle Rick was allied with the Republic was enough to surprise her; that he was a Jedi made her question Reynne’s senility.

“We didn’t really see much of him, but there were times…. We’d run into him on Nar Shaddaa, or that time my mother took us all to Voss. It was usually nothing more than a quick greeting or waving over a crowd. Occasionally we vacationed on Alderaan, picnicking in a wide meadow next to a lake, and he visited with us for several hours. I think it was the only safe place we could meet.”

She stopped then, remembering family vacations on Alderaan. Running through the meadows with Father and Nikkolas and Uncle Rick during the day and telling stories around a fire at night. Reynne had accepted that Rick’s relationship with them was the cause of his falling out with the Republic and always felt a measure of responsibility for his ultimate demise. When she heard he may still be alive she jumped on the opportunity to free him and could not understand her parent’s insistence not to.

“So, at some point you just didn’t see him anymore?” Jaesa asked, encouraging Reynne to finish her story.

She simply nodded and continued the trip in silence.

They rode to a hill just before a large building and Reynne could feel the familiar presence of Uncle Rick. The building was guarded by Republic troops at the door and a small group training nearby, available should they be needed. They were easily dispatched.

They entered the building and made their way down several flights of stairs. There were hallways and rooms on every level but Reynne ignored them and followed the familiar presence, avoiding the soldiers she could and quickly killing those she couldn’t. As they came to the bottom floor she sensed other Jedi, serving as guard to one of their own, and a spark of anger ignited in her.

She stoked the anger to rage, imagining Uncle Rick locked in a cage by those he was supposed to trust for daring to question what he had been taught, demonstrating their hypocrisy to them. Her breathing became heavy as she prepared herself to fight.

She straightened her shoulders and walked out from the stairwell straight into the room without hesitation. The three soldiers guarding the stair struck out as soon as they saw her but didn’t survive long enough to make a second attack. The two young Jedi behind them proved more difficult, but they lay bleeding soon enough. Reynne could see a force field ahead with two more Jedi, these older and more experienced, guarding it.

As she approached the Jedi stood. They held their hands out, requesting that she stop.

“That’s far enough,” one of the Jedi said. “Come no further.”

“I’m here for Devrick Mollas,” Reynne told them, not slowing. “I advise you to help me or get out of my way.” She walked right up to the Jedi, stopping just feet in front of them.

They stood their ground but made no move to attack. “What do you want with Master Mollas?” the other asked.

“Is he still considered a Jedi even after committing treason?” Reynne asked, looking from one to the other. When they didn’t immediately respond, she added, “I rather thought you’d kick him out after that.”

They shared a look and the first one spoke again. “His crime did not meet the definition of treason, and so his punishment was altered appropriately. How exactly do you know him?”

“I am the infant he saved when the Republic and your oh-so-high-and-mighty Jedi Council decided that killing babes in the womb was preferable to waiting until they grew into Sith adults.”

“That’s quite a story,” the first Jedi answered the accusation, a laugh in his voice. Reynne felt her rage flare and she nearly jumped him right there, but Devrick stepped into view behind the force field.

“What are you doing here, child,” he asked.

“Uncle Rick,” Reynne called out. She moved to run to him, but the first Jedi stepped into her path.

“Go home,” Devrick told her. “Do not come looking for me again.”

The Jedi guarding him stared in disbelief, suddenly wondering if the story she’d told was truth.

“No!” She yelled at him, rage radiating off of her. “You do not belong here! You do not deserve to be punished!”

“You do not know all that I have done,” he told her, and he suddenly looked very old. “I have accepted my fate, it is time you do the same.”

“I guess that’s the difference between Sith and Jedi,” Reynne said. She attacked the Jedi that had stepped into her path and both pulled out their sabers to face her. Jaesa was caught off guard, stepping into the fight after they’d exchanged several attacks. They moved faster than Reynne had imagined and she soon found herself winded and losing ground. Jaesa, younger and less experienced, was out of the fight quickly.

When Reynne saw Jaesa fall she stepped back, catching her breath and preparing for another attack. Rage burned in her veins, dulling the pain of several minor wounds she’d suffered. The Jedi accepted the respite but didn’t appear to have exerted themselves at all.

“You cannot win this one,” the second Jedi said to her. “End this before you are dead by a Jedi blade.”

Reynne gave a primal scream and leapt at them. The Jedi set their feet, preparing themselves for attack, but when she landed she rolled through and came up in a run – running right for the panel that controlled the force field.

“Child!” Devrick said to her, still standing in the same spot he’d stepped into. “Go and do not return. Even if you win this day, I will not follow you out.”

Reynne ignored him, continuing to work at the panel. She saw a blade out of the corner of her eye and stopped it with her own at the last second, before the force field had fallen.

She was cornered and the two Jedi came at her with amazing speed. She held them off for as long as she could and when her parries began to slow and she feared she would lose, she loosed a quick force attack that did little but stun them for a split second. It was all the time she needed, however. She turned back to the panel and finished slicing it, dropping the force field and freeing Devrick.

Reynne expected the Jedi to resume their attack, but they stood back after the force field was dropped. Devrick continued to stand in his spot.

“Go,” She shouted, jumping between the Jedi and him, prepared to cover his escape. She backed up slowly when she realized he had still not moved. When she stood next to him she glanced at him over her shoulder, blades still held out in front of her.

“I told you,” he said to her, tenderness in his eyes. “I am not leaving.

“But Uncle Rick….” Reynne caught movement and turned just in time to see the force field come up again – this time trapping her with Devrick. “No!” She banged her hands on the force field and let out another scream.

Jaesa stirred where she had fallen and the Jedi, weapons lowered, allowed her to stand. She stared at Reynne behind the force field, at a loss what to do next.

“Kill them!” Reynne screamed at her, hitting the force field again and again. She paced, frustrated that there was nothing else she could do.

“I see a lot of your mother in you,” Devrick laughed, putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her pacing. “However, I also sense you father’s diplomacy, what little he has. Clear your mind and listen to what I have to say.”

Reynne stared daggers into him and turned away before her eyes had a chance to soften, before the tears sprung into them. She crossed her arms defiantly and walked to the far wall. She felt like a petulant child, slightly embarrassed over her actions. Her holocommunicator began beeping, indicating she had an incoming message. She wiped the tears out of her eyes before answering.

“My Lord,” Malavai’s voice came through the connection, but the depth caused the picture to flicker. “The ship is under attack. I am defending the best I can but the others are out getting supplies. I need you to….”He went quiet and Reynne heard sounds of struggle. 

“Malavai, who is it?” She asked, turning dials to get a better connection. “What’s going on?”

There were more sounds of struggle and a brief image of Malavai lying on the ground. Then another form popped up in the holo.

“Reynne, what are you doing on Belsavis?” Her father’s voice, forceful and clear. “I thought your business here was concluded.”

“Daddy?” She asked, surprised he’d found her. She glanced back, cursing her audience. “I… still had something I had to do.”

“I told you to let this go. You agreed to let this go.”

“Yeah, but….”

“No buts!” His voice took on a dangerous tone, one Reynne had not heard from him often. “I will come to get you and you will leave with me – peacefully!”

“But Uncle Rick….”

“Do you think he wishes to see you slaughter people on his behalf?”

Reynne looked back to Devrick and dropped her head in shame. She didn’t have an answer to the question so she remained silent.

“I will be there shortly,” her father said and cut the connection.

“Child,” Devrick called to her. He sat on the edge of a bench and motioned for Reynne to join him. 

She walked to him, noting one of the Jedi leading Jaesa from the room as she did. The girl glanced at Reynne, asking for guidance, and she nodded her assent to the Jedi’s instructions.

“You were not the first Sith child I met.” Devrick said to her when she sat.

“You’ve rescued others?” Reynne asked him, interested in any story Uncle Rick had to tell after such a long absence.

“Uh, no,” he answered, shaking his head. “You were the first for which I disobeyed orders.” He gave the statement a moment to sink in before he continued.

“I used to follow the orders I was given without question. While I never put a blade to a child I did separate families to have the children trained as Jedi, and I know that some of the operations I was part of resulted in the deaths of many. Then I fell in love, in direct violation of my teachings, and a child resulted.”

He paused for a long moment before he went on. “I recognized the love your parents had for each other right away. When I found them on Alderaan, on the day of your birth, I found I could not stand by and let the soldiers do their work. I could not allow innocents to die because of what they might become and I could not allow the Jedi Council to separate more children from their families.”

As he spoke the other Jedi listened, taking interest in the lesson. Reynne dropped her head, fearing what she would hear next.

“I found myself hesitating every time I went into battle, questioning every order I was given. I committed many crimes against the Republic and the Jedi Order for what I believed were legitimate reasons, and eventually I began justifying actions that should never have occurred. I am here because I belong here, where I can no longer do harm to others.”

Reynne wanted to deny his statement but had no argument against it. The silence stretched as she sat and digested the information. She wondered what crimes he had committed but feared asking for any specifics, feared that she would learn something about him that would remove him from the pedestal he occupied in her mind.

“I am happy to have known you,” he finally continued. “Your family helped to make me a more complete person, and for that I can’t thank you enough.”

Reynne heard steps approaching from the stairway and looked up to see the Jedi and Jaesa returning, her father with them. He stood and stared down at Reynne while the Jedi again dropped the force field. He entered the cell and shared a greeting and friendly handshake with Devrick before reaching a hand out to his daughter. She took it and stood, fighting tears when she realized she would indeed be leaving Uncle Rick behind.

“You and your friend go back to your ship,” her father told her, his hard voice demanding obedience. “I will meet you there after I take care of things here.”

Reynne nodded her compliance and left the building. There were nervous troops lining the stairs and halls on the path out of the building but they allowed passage. 

“I’m sorry this didn’t work out,” Jaesa said to Reynne as they walked. In an attempt to lighten the mood she added, “Imagine what Malavai will think when he knows your Uncle Rick is a Jedi.”

Reynne grabbed her elbow and spun her around. “Not a word,” she demanded.

“Well, what should we….”

“Not a word,” Reynne repeated. “I will tell the crew what they need to know.”

“Yes, master,” she conceded, dropping her eyes to the floor.

When they got back to the ship Reynne walked to her cabin, intending to lock the door for however long it took her black mood to pass. Pierce and Vette watched her, sensing her mood from a distance. Malavai approached as soon as he saw her.

“My lord,” he said, stepping into Reynne’s path, “I am sorry to have failed you. I was incapacitated during the fight; he was just too much for me. I don’t know where the attacker went or what he wanted but there seems to be little damage to the ship.”

She brushed by him and continued to walk.

He followed. “Did you find who you were looking for? Were the rumors you heard true?”

“Quinn,” Reynne heard Jaesa call to him. “Give her time, it didn’t go as expected.”

Reynne lay on her bed, fighting tears that threatened to fall, as she reviewed what had happened. She believed to her core that Uncle Rick did not deserve to be imprisoned, but her mother and father, and he himself, denied it. She thought of the hints he had given, of the actions he had taken that he believed were unforgivable, and again wondered what they could be.

As she lay in bed she heard a frantic knock at the door.

“He’s back, My Lord.” Malavai’s voice was full of panic. “The man who attacked, he is approaching the ship now.”

Reynne left her room and went to the open hatch, standing with the crew and watching him walk to the ship. The crew, save for Jaesa, shifted nervously.

“Halt,” Malavai shouted. “We have a full crew now, you won’t win a second round.”

“Do you need another lesson?”

Malavai put a hand on his blaster, ready for a fight.

“Daddy,” Reynne croaked out, having difficulty keeping her voice steady. She walked out the hatch and down the ramp. Her eyes stung as the tears she had been holding back began to fall and she broke into a run. She jumped and her father caught her, holding her close as she buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed.

“Daddy?” Malavai mouthed to Jaesa, who nodded back.

“Hey, isn’t that…” Pierce began.

“The pirate!” Vette cried out. “The guy from the Sky Princess.”

“Haven’t heard any news about the Sky Princess in a while.” Pierce said, nudging Vette.  
“Guess he decided to settle down.”

“Ha,” Reynne’s father said as they broke their embrace. “Not likely, just found another adventure.”

As they walked back to the ship Reynne introduced the crew to her father. Malavai kept his distance, not trusting a man who claimed allegiance to neither the Republic nor the Empire and was wanted for crimes against both. He insisted on staying on the bridge while everyone else shared a meal and the bottle that had been saved for just such an occasion.


End file.
